Book 1- The Hidden Avatar
by ReishaTerrin
Summary: AU. Asami/Korra. Even after regaining her bending, Avatar Korra has to face her deadliest challenges yet. Rumor spread of another Avatar, and a new enemy arises, seeking the destruction of man kind and its Benders. With the aid new friends, will Korra be able to Remaster the four elements just as Aang did 70 years before her?


**Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Korra. All right belong to the original creators. And I'd just like to say, Man… Sam you are so awesome helping me on yet another fic! I love you girl!**

* * *

_'I told you I would destroy you…'_

Those final words Amon had spoken to Korra, had echoed in the back of the young Avatars, or rather Ex-Avatars mind. It had felt as though he had been right there beside her. Though of course that was impossible. Amon was last seen fleeing from Republic City, his secret reveled that he was not only a Waterbender, but a Bloodbender as well. One of the world most feared and darkest art of bending. By controlling his victims, like a puppeteer controls a marionette, he could use his Bloodbending to take away their Bending. In any case Amon was a Bender, the very thing he had tried to turn the world against, and he would have succeeded had Korra and Mako not defeated him. Together they had exposed of what and who he really was, and he had no choice but to run, perhaps start over somewhere else.

Amon was gone, and Republic City and it's remaining benders were safe, Korra knew this. She knew should have felt relieved, excited that they had stopped Amon's Revolution. She had saved Republic City and its benders. And yet, the young woman couldn't help but feel defeated. They had stopped Amon, but he had succeeded with what he wanted the most.

He took away her bending. And without the other elements, she was just an ordinary Airbender. She was no longer the Avatar.

It had been an unusually cold that night, within the Southern Water Tribe. Tenzin had had the hopes that his mother, and the most powerful healer in the world, could do something for the young Avatar, so he'd brought Korra home. The wooden floor beneath the elder mans feet creaked in protest as the Airbender paced around the small hut the waterbenders used for healing.

Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna held tight to one another, hoping that Katara could not only heal the physical damage Amon had done to their daughter, but the emotional damage as well.

Across the room, Mako, the young fire bender leaned heavily against the wall. In a way, he blamed himself for the pain Korra was going though, that if he had been stronger, he could have prevented this and Korra's bending would have been spared. His brother Bolin had tried to sooth the situation when Mako returned with a weak Korra over his shoulders. Bolin had never been great in an awkward situation, and as Chief Lin Beifong attempted to show sympathy for the young Avatar, he had blurted out the fact she could at least still Airbend. Though he had been correct in that fact, it hadn't been the time bring it up, and later Mako had scolded him about a time and place when he should open his 'big' mouth. Of course it had just been Mako's own anger that had caused him to lash out at his younger brother, Bolin knew that, though it hadn't made it any easier to digest. And so, Bolin had taken to talking to Asami, the poor girl had had just about as much on her plate as Korra.

Asami was devastated, shocked with the news that Korra's bending had been taken. The look on Korra's face had crushed her. She'd never thought she'd see the day, where Korra would look defeated and broken. In a situation like this, it was difficult for her to be angry, though in reality she had all the reason too be. Ever since she'd found out Mako had Korra kissed, during the time she and he had been dating, she'd tried not to think about it. When she did, she had the tendency to cry, and when she cried, she couldn't help but think about her mother, and of course the thought of her mother, reminded her of her fathers betrayal. The memory of her father, and the hatred in his eyes as he had come to the conclusion that she would never come to his terms of thinking, was still fresh in her mind. The memory of him ready at any given moment, ready to end her life by slamming a metal claw through her, had left a deep mental wound in the young girls heart. She had lost both her parents, and now she had lost Mako. But despite the fury she was feeling, the betrayal, this was not about her. This was about Korra, after all it was always about Korra.

Aside from the sounds of Tenzins newborn son Rohan, the small hunt had been silent. Minutes had passed like days, seconds like hours until finally the small door of the small room which contained both Katara and Korra opened, and the elder waterbender stepped out with a heavy heart.

Katara shook head, broken for the young woman who remained inside. "I'm sorry, I tried everything in my power," she began, "but I could not restore Korra's Bending." Those words had cut through the thick air of silence like a blade as the truth had come to reality, shattering hope.

"H-how can that be possible? You're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying," Urged Lin. Amon had take her bending as well. If Katara could not restore the Avatars Bending, what hope was there for her, or any bender who had been robbed of theirs?

"I'm sorry, there's just nothing I can do. Korra can still Air bend, but I'm afraid her connection to the other elements has been served. There is nothing more I can do," said Katara, her voice thick with emotion. Just as she'd finished, Korra entered the room, her face pale, and her heart broken. The faces around her had given her some peace, her friends and family were safe and Amon would never bother them again, but she would never be the Avatar again, and with a heavy sigh, she was brought back to the sight of concerned faces.

"It's going to be alright Korra-" began Tenzin, but slow shake of her head cut him short.

"No its not," she said, "it's never going to be ok." wiping her face she pushed her way past the Airbender, grabbed her jacket and ventured outside without another word. She needed be anywhere but there. She needed to be alone, and she knew she'd never get that if everyone kept giving her that concerning look, or asked the question she didn't want to hear; _'Are you okay?' _because she wasn't okay, she wasn't sure if she was going to be okay.

"Korra! Wait!" called Mako's, the older boy catching with to her outside.

"Leave me alone. Just go away," she said as she continued to approach her Polar bear-dog.

"I-I will… I just wanted you to know… that I'm here for you…" he said, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder, to which she forcibility shrugged off.

"No, I mean go away! Go back to Republic City, go back to Pro Bending and get on with your life. You don't have to worry about me. I hope you and Asami happiness," she bit bitterly. Mako blinked, unsure If he had heard her correctly.

"Korra? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to stick around, I'm not the Avatar anymore. And you don't owe me any favo-

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not!" Mako growled, hurt that Korra had felt that he only cared that she had been the Avatar. "Listen, when Tarrlok took you… I never thought I'd ever see you again. And I was losing my mind. It made me realize…that I never want to lose you Korra," he said, bringing his hand up to slowly caress her cheek, "I love you."

Korra gasped, her eyes slowly widening as she took a hesitant step back. Why was he doing this to her? Why now? It just wasn't fair. She shook her head, the tears starting to brim.

"Mako.. I… I just cant!" she shouted shoving him with enough force that he stumbled backward. Turning she leapt onto Naga's back, and the creature carried of off into the distance, ignoring Mako's cries of Korra's name.

Naga had carried Korra as far as the woman needed to go, which had been towards the icy bluffs of a cliff, which overlooked the great ocean. As she stared out into horizon, her heart sank as she watched the tides push and pull the water. Water bending, if anything, had been her heart. Korra was born the Avatar, but she was born a water bender first. It probably would'nt had been so bad if she had been left with her waterbending instead of airbending. She didn't want to be an airbender. Without her waterbending she might have been better off if someone just cut away a limb. Without her waterbending she felt lost. She was nobody, just another face in the crowd. Here she at was home, with her family, with friends, with her own element, and she'd never felt so alone, so foreign in her entire life. The Ocean was beautiful and vast, it stretched out for miles. It was free to be as it willed, and she would never feel a connection to it again.

That thought alone was all too overwhelming. With a shaky breath her head dipped forward, a single tear had traveled solemnly down her cheek, into the icy depth of the ocean below, and she cried. Falling to the ground, she pulled her knees towards her chest and cried. It just wasn't fair, not to her, not to Lin, or anyone who'd forcibly had their bending taken away. She had failed Republic City. More importantly, she had failed herself.

She sat alone, softly crying until she had heard a pair familiar and light footsteps.

"Not now Tenzin… I… Please… I just wanna be left alone…" she sniffled. There was a chuckle, a voice Korra had only know in her visions.

"It was you who called me here Korra." spoke Avatar Aang.

Korra turned with widened eyes. "Aang?" she breathed, the previous Avatar smiled.

"You've finally connected with your spiritual self," said Aang.

"I don't understand. How? Why now?" Korra asked slowly taking her stand.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang spoke, and suddenly Korra's past lives, all of them were brought before her. This had been first for Korra, Although she'd always been able to sense their presence, it wasn't until now, at this moment that she could actually see them. Her past lives were there, ready to give her their guidance should she ever need it.

As Aang approach the young girl, the airbender laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, pressing his thumb to the center of her forehead he closed his eyes.

Korra gasped.

When Amon had taken her bending, she'd felt all of her chi and energy flow from her body and it suffocated her, what Aang had done had been the opposite. She could feel it, she could feel her bending return to her, though something had been wrong, it was different, not as strong.

"What did you…?" Korra began, watching Aang's expression.

"I have re-connected you with the other elements," he spoke softly with saddened eyes. "but I am afraid that's all I could do. The connections are weak."

"What does that mean?" Korra asked.

"It means… you will once again, have to re-master the elements…" said the previous Avatar, his face suddenly serious. "And you must hurry. A dangerous presence is approaching, and I fear that once again, dark forces are upon the world. And I am afraid you alone as the avatar are not enough."

"I… I don't understand Aang, what am I suppose to do? If I'm not enough for this threat what am I supposed to do?!"

"A Lightrose… is all you will need to begin this quest. Remember Korra, you must trust in you friends and use the lesson you learned from those around you. If have hope of saving the world…" said Aang, the Airbender smiling, and as Korra had blinked, she'd found herself back on the icy cliff staring out into ocean.

"A Lightrose?" Korra murmured, "What does that mean Aang?" She'd asked her self, though she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She took a breath, closing her eyes, she felt the presence of each of her previous lives standing behind her once again, their memories and experience flowing into her.

The closest to her was Aang, his knowledge of airbending guided her as the wind summoned around her legs. With a confidence she had never felt before, Korra willed the air to lift her up and suspend her on a column of swirling wind. Beside Aang stood Avatar Roku, he and all the previous fire nation Avatars knowledge flashed within her mind, igniting the air at the foot of her wind column to spiral fire into the arctic air. Even before the spiral of flames were snuffed out, the knowledge of earth bending was passed on. Korra felt her connection to Avatar Kyoshi manifesting, causing a ripple of energy to burst in all directions which had caused frozen stones and rocks emerge, leavening a web of cracks marking in its rippled path. As the knowledge of water bending was passed down, Korra felt her spirit react with Avatars Kuruk's, and a surge of energy well up inside her. This was her primary element, in this life waterbending was the strongest connection for her. As her connection to water bending was reformed, the waters underneath the cliff she stood on swelled, gathering into an enormous wave which crashed harmlessly against the icy body of the glacier, sending spray of water high into the air.

All of this happened in the passing of an instant, the combined knowledge of Avatars from the beginning at her fingertips one moment and gone the next, not a trace of it remaining in her mind. Through it all, Korra had been aware of it, but her body had left her control and performed the katas for each bending style off the reflex from her past lives. And when it was gone, Korra found herself once on that icy cliff. The energy and power she had felt flowed from her, though the feeling remained. It had not been as powerful, but it was there, her bending was back. Korra embraced he giddy feeling, her heart swelling that she could no longer contain the happiness she felt.

Clenching her fist, she yelled at top of her lungs, "My Bending is back! I cant believe this! Aang… thank you so much!" Korra panting, a wide grin on her face. "I have to tell Tenzin! Naga!" she whistled for her companion. "Come on girl, let go home!" Naga barked as its master leap on to her back, she could sense the excitement within the young Avatar, and the Polar-bear dog could not help but feel excited too. Obeying the command, the Polar-bear dog rush Korra home.

The Young Avatar laughed, because not only had Aang restored her own bending, but he had left her the knowledge that would allow her to help Lin regain her, as well as those who had been wrong by Amon.

That was start. She would talk to Tenzin Later about Aangs warning, for now she would return the bending to Republic Cities Benders, before she thought another thought on Lightroses or dark forces.

* * *

**Well, there we have it! My first Legend of Korra fan fiction! Took me awhile, but I hope you like it! i'm sorry about any mistakes i'm sure i've made. **


End file.
